A Goofy Uchiha Movie
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: When Sasuke makes an preposterous promise to his girlfriend, his chances to fulfilling it seem hopeless when he is dragged onto a cross-country trip with his embarrassing father, Kakashi. A Goofy Movie/Naruto fic. OOC. AU.
1. After Today

_**Chapter 1**_

White clouds floated lazily over a field of golden corn. The yellow sun shined brightly, creating shadows on the field below.

_"Sa-suke."_

A boy with black hair and dark eyes popped his head up, his eyes wide.

"_Sa-suke."_

The boy looked around wildly. He squinted at a dot in the distance. He shielded his eyes for a closer look. A figure in white was perched on a tall pole.

"_Sa-suke._"

He ran through the field, pushing the rows of corn out of his way. He ended up in a small clearing, the pole in the center.

A girl with pink hair wearing a flowing white dress sat on the pole, twirling a dandelion.

"Sakura?"

The girl gazed at him with bright green eyes, a shy smile on her face. She blew on the dandelion, the tufts swaying towards the boy's face. The boy gave a goofy smile.

The girl jumped off the pole gracefully. Her dressed billowed behind her. The boy caught her, but they both fell to the grass, laughing.

The two gazed dreamily at each other. The girl opened her mouth to speak but gasped in horror.

The boy was confused, "What's wrong?" His voice sounded muffled. He grabbed at his face. A mask was placed on the lower half of it. He tugged, but it wouldn't come off.

The girl became even more terrified as he grew to a monstrous size. His hair lightened to a silvery gray as his left eye ached painfully.

He tugged at the mask again before screaming.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha yelled as he shot out of his bed. He frantically checked his face, his hair. Satisfied, he breathed a sigh of relief. He jumped out of his bed as his Nine-tailed Fox phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! Where the heck are you, man?"

"Naruto?"

"You should have been here an hour ago!"

"Wha? Hang on." Sasuke punched his clock. Instead of 4:02 a.m., it read 7:50. "Oh no!" He ran out of his bed and grabbed his pants.

"Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off."

"No way, man!" Sasuke tugged his jeans over his red polka-dotted underwear. "It's now or never!" He got tangled in the phone cord, and fell.

"Well, you better get a move on! I'll meet you at my locker," Naruto hung up.

Sasuke right himself, than slipped on his pants. Only to have them fall back down.

The door slammed open, "Morning, son!" Kakashi Hatake stood in the doorway, clad in a lime green bath robe and a towel on his head. His mask was still on, and he had a vacuum cleaner in his hand.

"Dad!" Sasuke cried, pulling his pants up frantically.

"Whoops!" said Kakashi, backing up, "I forgot." He shut the door, knocked, than threw it open again, "Morning, son! I came to see if you had any . . . dirty," Sasuke's floor was covered with laundry, "clothes."

"Well, there they are! Help yourself!" Sasuke rushed, grabbing a black shirt and shoving it on.

"Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded, "I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it later!" He bumped into Kakashi. He fixed Sasuke's shirt, "What's the big rush?"

"I'm running late!"

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work," Kakashi offered, vacuuming the discarded clothing.

"Uh, no thanks," Sasuke stammered, " I . . . uh . . . I need the exercise."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" Kakashi didn't pay attention as a cardboard cut-out was sucked into the nozzle of the vacuum. Sasuke, who was at the door, gave an indignant shriek. Kakashi tried to pulled the cut-out out while Sasuke pulled on the vacuum. Sasuke flipped the 'Reverse' switch. The vacuum popped the cut-out out.

"Aw, Dad," Sasuke examined the curled head of the cardboard, "You ruined it."

Kakashi was remorseful, "Sorry about that. Who was he anyway?"

Sasuke scoffed, setting the cardboard right-side up, "It was only Deidara, Dad. The biggest rock star on the planet."

Kakashi grinned, "Not bigger than Kankuro, the Mambo King!" He threw his arms up, "Everybody mambo!" He grabbed Sasuke and mambo-ed around the room.

"Aw, come on, Dad! There's no time for this!" Sasuke protested, "What if the neighbors see us?" He scrambled away from Kakashi and went out the door.

* * *

Sasuke walked down his house's walk-way, blue backpack in hand.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Kakashi, still in his bathrobe, ran up to him. "You forgot your lunch," he handed Sasuke a brown paper bag. "Have a good day," Kakashi wished before giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke gasped, mortified.

A group of random kids pointed and laughed as the walked past. Sasuke waved and gave an embarrassed laugh before trudging down the path.

"_They've been laughing since I can remember,__  
But they're not gonna laugh anymore!_

_No more 'Sasuke the Geek'._

_No more 'Goof of the Week' like before!_" Sasuke sped out on a marble game a group of kids were playing on the side-walk.

"_No more algebra test 'til September!_" a girl cried, ripping up her homework.

"_No more looking at losers like him!_" announced her boyfriend, jabbing a thumb at Sasuke.

"_No more havin' to cheat!_" a burly said, pulling down his sleeve to reveal written notes.

"_No more mystery meat!_" yelled a bully, snatching Sasuke's lunch.

"_No more gym!_" called a random boy, sling-shotting his jock-strap.

"_No more gym!_"

"_No more gym!_"

"_No more gym!_"

A blond girl showed off her credit cards to her friend, "_Gonna move to the mall._"

A jock slid next to the girl, showing off his muscles, "_Gonna live in the pool!_"

"_Gonna talk to Sakura and not feel like a fool!_" Sasuke said confidently.

"_'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruising!_"

"_After today, she'll be mine!_" said Sasuke, walking toward the school.

"_After today my brains'll be snoozing!_"

"_If I don't faint, I'll be fine,_" Sasuke said nervously.

"_I've got fort more minutes of Home Economics,_" said a pair a twins.

"_Then down with the textbooks . . ,_" said their male counterparts.

"_Then up with the comics!_" two geeky boys interrupted.

"_Just think of all the time I've been losing,_" Sasuke pondered, running past a flock of pigeons, "_Finding the right thing to say!_"

"_But things'll be going my way, after today!_" Sasuke waved at Sakura as she past him. She didn't even see him.

"_She looked right through me. And who could blame her?_" Sasuke sighed before looking inside a CD store. A cardboard cut-out of Deidara stood out. "_I need a new me, __plus some positive proof, that I'm not such a goof!_"

A school bus of kids were whooping and hollering, "_After today I'm gonna be cruising!_" They ran out, save for two goth girls. They gave looks of disgust, "_No more pep rallies to cut. Bleh!_" They stuck their tongues out.

"_After today my brains'll be snoozing!_"

"_I'm gonna sit on my butt,_" said the bus driver before shutting the doors.

Sasuke looked at the clock that was built into the school building, "_I've got less than an hour. And when this is ended, I'll either be famous . . ._"

Principal Tsunade interrupted, "_Or you'll be suspended!_"

"_Just think of all of the time I've been losing  
Waiting until I could say:  
Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents good-bye!  
Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!_"

"_Things'll be going my way after today!_" yelled Sasuke, standing at the top of the bleachers.

The school bell rang.

"_I wish that this was the day after today,_" admitted Sasuke. He took a step down before tripping, stumbling down the bleachers. He blushed as the other students laughed.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke picked himself up, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just ah, duh . . ." Sakura Haruno looked at him with curious green eyes, her bubble gum hair swaying gently from the breeze.

Sasuke continued to stumble over his words. Sakura giggled. He laughed slightly before letting out a loud guffaw. He clapped his hands over his mouth. He looked at Sakura frantically before running off. Sakura frowned.

* * *

**AN;**

_Phew! Goddamn, that was a doozy! My fingers are killin' me. So! This reason I'm writing this fic is because a long time ago, while I was watching 'A Goofy Movie', I was thinking about Naruto. The idea just clicked and here I am! Plus, I always liked the idea of a geeky Sasuke. XD Get ready for complete OOC here, my duckies! I hope you all like it! :D_

**Disclaimer:** A Goofy Movie belongs to Disney. Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :D


	2. Stand Out

_**Chapter 2**_

The bell rang inside the halls of Konoha High. The students laughed and talked with their peers as they went about their business.

Sasuke walked to his friend's locker, eyes down and hands jammed into his pockets. "I can't believe I did that!" he grumbled, "She finally says 'hi' to me and what do I do?" He grabbed his head, "I choke! Uhyuck! Like a big spaz!" He leaned on the lockers.

A boy with spiky yellow hair and whisker marks under his wide blue eyes peeked over his locker door. He addressed Sasuke, "Where have you been, buddy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hi, Naruto. Did you get the camera?"

"Look, Sasuke," Naruto began nervously, digging something out of his locker, "if my Dad catches me with this he'll kill me!" He pulled out a camcorder, "Are you sure we gotta do this?"

"It's my only chance, Naruto!" cried Sasuke, "To Sakura, I'm just a nobody. But after today . . ."

He was interrupted as a blinding light shone on him and Naruto.

Sasuke shielded his eyes, "Kiba!"

A boy with scraggly brown hair and yellow eyes, hidden under sunglasses, was drinking out of the drinking fountain with a bendy straw. A TV, a VHS recorder, and a radio was set on a dolly next to him.

"Whoa," breathed Sasuke, "All this for us?"

Kiba smacked his lips, "Slurp-page."

"Aw, this is gonna be so great, man!" Sasuke pulled the dolly. Kiba grabbed it and pulled it back. He leaned against it, "Dude, need fundage, bro."

"Oh, your fee!" Sasuke grabbed his backpack, "Right here." He pulled out an orange and yellow can.

Kiba lifted his glasses. He gasped, "Cheddar!" He grabbed the can and howled, "Cheddar Whizzie!" He sprayed half the can into his mouth. Sasuke and Naruto made disgusted faces.

Kiba's mouth was covered in the cheese. He coughed, spraying Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba grinned, "It's pretty scrumptious." He bear-hugged the two, "Let's do it, ladies!"

* * *

At the high school auditorium, nobody can stay in their seats. It was the end of the year, and they wanted to leave. A girl with violet hair stood at the podium at the center of the stage.

"As student body president, I just want to say 'yay' to all of us for a really neat year," she announced.

"Hey, Hinata!" A boy with brown hair, that was put in a high horsetail, called. "Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me, baby!" A chubby boy with swirls on his cheek high-five'd him.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "And also that I hope you can all attend my amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the Deidara concert live on Pay-per-view." The audience roared.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Hinata raised her hands, "And now, without further ado, Principal Tsunade." The auditorium was dead silent.

Principal Tsunade strolled to the podium with a smile, ignoring the silence and the bored stares. She reached the podium, "Thank you, Hinata! And good morning, boys and girls. You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, "Principal Tsunade, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation?'" Several students yawned loudly, "We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends . . ."

Sasuke zipped up his black cloak, "How are you doing down there, Kiba?" The three were setting their equipment up, set behind the curtain that separated them and the principal.

Kiba emerged from a pile of cords and wires, a welder's mask planted on his face. He lifted it up to speak, "Don't give me that attitude, you guys. I'm doing it all for you." He dropped the mask back into place and dived back into the mess.

"This is nuts," Naruto said, looking through the camcorder, "I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this." His foot got caught on a wire, "If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!" He tripped and fell halfway under the curtain.

Sasuke helped him up. He bit his lip nervously, "I hope this works."

". . . how about Science," Principal Tsunade leaned forward, "Slumber Parties!"

The lights went out. The auditorium buzzed.

Sasuke placed a pair of sunglasses on and gave a thumbs up to Kiba. Kiba gave one back and hit a button. Music started to play as a screen was pulled up over the stage curtain.

Principal Tsunade was in shock, "Wha?"

A shot of Sasuke with black sunglasses and a black cloak with red clouds on it showed on the screen. His arms were crossed, and he was smirking.

Principal Tsunade started to get angry, "Now wait just a minute. I'm not going to . . ." Kiba pulled a lever, and a trap door opened underneath the Principal. She fell with a shout. The audience gasped. Kiba laughed uproariously.

Sasuke grinned before lip-syncing,

"_Some people settle for the typical thing:'__  
Living all their lives waiting in the wings.__  
It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line._

_I watch you watching every move that I make  
You gotta believe that I got what it takes._" Sasuke trips over a cord, and is sent sprawling through the curtain. He lands in front of the roaring audience. The music continued to play.

_To stand out above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud._

_'Til mine is the only face you'll see._

Sasuke looks on in amazement. Kiba shakes Naruto excitedly as he laughs offstage, giving Sasuke a thumbs up. Sasuke gives a nervous smile than realizes Sakura's attention. He smirked confidently.

_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me._

Kiba grabbed a fire extinguisher and was letting the smoke billow on the stage. "A little smok-kage," he howled.

"_If I make you stop and take a look at me  
Instead of just walking by,_" Sasuke lip-synced, doing the moonwalk. He stopped in front of Sakura's blushing face, "_There's nothing that I wouldn't do, if it was getting you to notice I'm alive._" He struck a pose.

"_All I need is half a chance  
A second thought, a second glance  
Will prove,_" Naruto crawled the smoke to place a hook on Sasuke's belt. He gave Kiba a thumbs up before crawling back.

"_I got whatever it takes._" Kiba pulled the rope with a smile.

"_It's a piece of cake,_" Sasuke lifts into the air, the rope pulling him up. He goes flying through the auditorium, passing random students.

_To stand out above the crowd.  
Even if I gotta shout out loud._

A tall kid hands Sasuke a basketball. He grabs it and dunks into a hoop. He flies around the room before heading to Sakura. He goes to reach her hand . . .

_'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna . . ._

Just when he almost reaches her hand, the music becomes warped as Sasuke is thrown backwards. He spins out of control before flying back to the stage. He's caught by a ruffled and angry Tsunade. She grabs him and rips the glasses off. The audience gasps.

"It's the Uchiha boy!"

Sasuke looks down, embarrassed. Sakura looks at him, then shyly smiles.

Kiba has Naruto in a headlock while Naruto struggles, "We're bust-ted."

Sasuke sighs.

* * *

**AN;**

_I love that song. XD I don't know what part I liked about this chapter the most; Kiba acting like Bobby, or Sasuke singing and dancing in a Akatsuki cloak. X3 I'm very proud of this. It was fun to write. :D_

**Disclaimer:**A Goofy Movie belongs to Disney. Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :D


End file.
